Slytherin
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette no está feliz con quedar en la casa Slytherin, cosa que no importa cuando estas enamorada. Harry Potter AU


_Ladybug y Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Slytherin**

Marinette había pensado que no podría haber nada más raro que ella fuera una bruja. Claro que su madre había revelado (después que ella hiciera volar todos los postres por su hogar) que ella había sido parte de una de las familias de magos más grandes de China, antes de casarse con su padre y perder su herencia. Lo cual al menos explicaba porque la parte de su familia materna nunca se interesó en conocerla. Su padre quien sabía que su madre era bruja, parecía alegre de que ella también lo fuera.

Entonces luego tuvo que ir a un colegio especial para magos.

Lo cual no comprendió hasta una semana antes que iniciaran las clases.

Magos, clases, animales y más magos.

De su vida como un humano común, salto a una vida como mago. Lo cual hubiera sido todo perfecto (relativamente hablando) de no haber entrado a la peor casa que Hogwarts pudiera ofrecerle a una mestiza como ella.

Slytherin.

La casa de los magos puros de sangre.

Donde claramente ella no estaba incluida.

El sombrero seleccionador tuvo que haberse equivocado en algo, pero ella estaba ahí, sentada en una mesa de color verde siendo rechazada por todos. Había mirado con envidia como los demás chicos que había conocido en el tren, estaban rodeados de sus nuevos compañeros y siendo recibidos de forma amigable. Ella en cambio estaba en la misma casa que Chloe, la chica loca que la había fastidiado todo el viaje.

Su mala suerte termino acompañándola hasta ahora.

Pero no tenía sentido, ella había escuchado que Ravencraw era para las personas creativas e inteligentes. Ella al menos tenía la parte creativa. También era lo suficientemente amable para ser una Hufflepuff o incluso tenía algo de valentía para ser un Griffyndor como Alya la chica que viajo con ella.

Golpeo su cabeza contra su cama en medio de las mazmorras.

Slytherin apestaba.

.

Durante el siguiente año tuvo que mentirle a su madre sobre como amaba su casa, cuando la mayoría de Slytherin apenas la volvían a ver. Por suerte Alya había dejado de lado el prejuicio de casa y había terminado sentada a su lado en las clases que compartían juntas. Curiosamente no causo tanto revuelo en la casa de leones como en la suya, donde ahora la veían como traidora.

Frustrante.

Pasar durante sus años escolares siendo tratada de esa forma. Algunas chicas que entraron con ella no eran tan malas (dejen de lado a Chloe, bueno Chloe no era tan mala, dejen de lado a Lila que entro en su 3 año como intercambio) por ejemplo Pacifica Northwest, la chica rubia que parecía prepotente, solía ayudarle en ocasiones e incluso Thom no era tan malo…ignorando que él era mitad demonio y tenía tres ojos en clases.

¿En un mundo mágico realmente algo es tan malo?

Aparte de Alya, había logrado hacer amigas de otros estudiantes de otros años. Juleka y Rose eran dos Hufflepuff demasiado amables para su bien. Kim que era compañero de Alya junto con Alix. Max que estaba en ravenclaw con Nathaniel, incluso de Nino y otro Hufflepuff llamado…Adrien.

Adrien podría ser la mejor cosa que le había pasado en Hogwarts, un chico totalmente adorable hijo de dos pura sangre que había terminado en la casa de la gente amable, porque realmente era alguien amable. Sabía que había tenido algunos problemas con su padre por su casa, pero nada que no se hubiera solucionado. El chico la trataba siempre tan gentil y como un perfecto caballero a pesar de su casa.

Era tan…perfecto.

Más de una vez había terminado con su codo en la taza de mantequilla por verlo.

También era alguien súper popular que era amado por cada persona con dos ojos en su rostro. Para su completo espanto en su tercer año, el chico comenzó acercarse a una chica de otra academia que había venido por el torneo de los 3 magos. Kagami, una chica japonesa que amaba el esgrima como el chico. Para su horror ambos habían seguido comunicándose cuando apenas y ella podría hablar una o dos palabras al chico.

Tanto Chloe como ella la habían tomado como rival, pero para su desgracia la chica era tan amable que más que su rival, termino siendo amiga de ella. Era ridículo que ella, Marinette, podía hablar más amablemente con Kagami que con Adrien.

Que alguien le sacara los ojos de su ridícula existencia.

Si bien era amiga de Adrien, era eso, solamente amigos.

Frustrante.

Frustrante.

Frustrante.

.

—Marinette—hablo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos y alzo el rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Dipper Pines, un Ravencraw con las mejores notas que era también su tutor en el grupo de estudio, la miraba con cierto fastidio. El chico de cabello alto y castaño en su séptimo año parecía tan fastidiado por su actitud como los chicos a su alrededor. El actual premio anual y chico más inteligente de Hogwarts, como también el que se metía en más problemas con su hermana gemela Hufflepuff.

De reojo noto a Star Butterfly, una chica de Griffyndor de su sexto año jugar con su varita de forma distraída. El cabello dorado parecía bailar con sus movimientos, pero esa apariencia adorable escondía a una de las mejores duelistas de su generación.

Los tres habían hecho amigas, cuando uno de sus profesores cansado de su mal desempeño en unas materias al igual que Star, las había emparejado con Dipper para estudiar.

Cosa que no siempre salía bien.

—¿Soñando despierta?—gruño este con una sonrisa tensa y contenida.

Rápidamente se puso detrás de Star, quien parpadeo confundida sin saber bien que habían hecho mal. Star originalmente estudiaba con su mejor amigo, Marco, Un ravencraw, pero luego que este comenzara a salir con una Slytherin, ella se había reusado a estar con él. Ahora que Marco había terminado con la famosa Jackie, todo parecía mejor, pero Star guardaba distancia. Ignorando como Thom su propio compañero Slytherin parecía babear por esta.

Chica lista.

No como ella, que seguía babeando por Adrien.

—Solamente estaba pensando en el torneo de duelo—hablo de forma inocente, claramente sin que este le creyera.

Pero suficiente para que Star pareciera emocionada.

El año pasado ambas habían sido finalistas.

Slytherin vs Griffyndor.

Con un golpe de suerte ella había terminado ganando en el último segundo, dándole varios puntos a Slytherin el año pasado y un poco de respeto para su casa.

Dipper al ver que ambas habían dejado de prestarles atención, decidió terminar la clase fastidiado. Ambas lo amaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero eran pésimas estudiantes.

.

El talento de Marinette era la magia de creación, la mayoría de hechizos solo mueven cosas, abren otras, y cambian algunas. Si bien ella podía hacerlas con una gran mejoría que la media, cuando algo requería crear algo, ella era una maestra. Sus profesores amaban su talento para magias complicadas de creación, donde ella se sentía como pez en el agua. Por eso había sido una titular para presentar un show en el último baile, todos habían quedado impresionados cuando entre sus movimientos el fuego y el agua se creaban a su voluntad.

Ella soñaba con ser una gran diseñadora, esto dejaba tristes a varios profesores, que alguien con su talento quisiera un trabajo tan…normal.

Para gente no mágica.

Pero ella sentía que crear algo, era como magia, nunca sabes que puedes obtener.

Gracias a su magia era solicitada usualmente por otras casas.

.

—¿Una estatua de hielo?—hablo viendo de reojo a Alya sin comprender su deseo final.

Pero la morena solamente le había visto con una gran sonrisa, que le alegraba, era mejor que las caras largas de Slytherin.

Si bien había tenido algunos problemas con Alya en su tercer año por Lila, al final todo había salido algo bien para ella. No todas sus mentiras se descubrieron, pero si las suficientes para que sus amigos volvieran a confiar en ella. Su amistas ahora era más fuerte que nunca.

Lo cual era bueno.

Ya que este era su último año.

—Una sorpresa para Nino—hablo Alya con una sonrisa algo contagiosa.

Que significaba peligro, estaba bien para ella, ya que no parecía dirigirse a su persona.

Sintió pena por Nino por haber olvidado el aniversario de ambos, así que con un movimiento de varita creo con facilidad una gran estatua de tortuga de hielo. Espero que Wayzz, la tortuga mascota de su amigo, saliera de la venganza de Alya.

La chica sonrió como psicópata antes de decirle que lo fuera a llamar como segunda parte de su plan.

Casi pudo ver el titular de la tumba de su amigo.

Nino descansa en paz.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de llegar a el comedor antes de entrar, ir a la mesa amarilla no era un problema, pero sabía que donde estaba Nino por ende también estaba Adrien. Su enamoramiento desde su primer año, sonaba patético, era patético, pero nunca pudo olvidarlo. Incluso cuando en su quinto año había salido un tiempo con Luka, un chico en su séptimo año para ese entonces. Sus sentimientos por Adrien no murieron, pero ahora Luka y ella eran buenos amigos, este parecía interesado en otra persona.

¿Por qué ella no era así?

¿Por qué a estas alturas seguía tartamudeando con Adrien?

Patético diría Chloe, no podía evitar coincidir con esta.

Entro con el mentón en alto, tomando un poco del orgullo Slytherin, sonriendo cuando vio a ambos chicos hablar animadamente sobre algún juego de video. Si bien Adrien era un sangre pura, Nino al igual que ella tenía padres tanto magos como normales. Por lo cual la amistad de ambos, fue más que todo Nino enseñándole la vida a Adrien. Noto de reojo como algunos chicos de otras casas (no de la suya) la saludaban amablemente. Ella era una prefecta este año, pero todos sabían que no favorecía a nadie y solía defender a otros de su propia casa.

—Marinette—hablo Nino de forma animada cuando la vio.

Sonrió sintiendo un poco de lastima por lo que fuera a pasar. De reojo noto confundida que Adrien se había atragantado con su propia comida y se negaba a verla, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Había hecho algo?

Vio de reojo a Nino, quien sonrió de forma misteriosa sin decir nada.

Entrecerró los ojos, ya no sintiendo tanta lastima por lo que Alya fuera hacerle.

—Hola chicos, Alya estaba buscándote Nino, parecía muy importante—hablo con falsa dulzura que hubiera hecho entender a otros que era algo malo.

Dipper su tutor solía escalofriarse cuando la veía sonreír así, incluso Luka parecía asustado de ella. Para su sorpresa, Adrien también la vio un poco asustado.

Nino no.

Nino era ingenuo.

—¿Ya no está triste por mi olvido?—pregunto este esperanzado.

No contesto y sonrió de forma dulce.

Este pareció tan emocionado que salió corriendo con una sonrisa tonta. Pobre imbécil que corre a su muerte. De reojo noto que Adrien había quedado congelado viéndola algo asustado, ella ladeo la cabeza, parecía que alguien le dijera que Voldemort había revivido.

—¿Está todo bien?—pregunto algo confundida.

Este asintió de forma torpe antes de con una excusa muy estúpida, salir corriendo.

Ella pestañeo confundida.

¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?

.

Adrien Agreste es una persona con algunos problemas familiares, ser un pura sangre sin su madre es algo difícil. Su padre termina siendo estricto con él la mayor parte de su vida. Por eso cuando sabe que fue aceptado para Hogwarts salta de alegría, su padre había ido a un colegio francés, pero él prefiere este en Inglaterra. Hacer amigos le cuesta un poco, un pura sangre en Hufflepuff es algo raro, pero sentía que era más por la presencia de Chloe, que si bien desprecia su casa lo sigue buscando.

La rubia le impide hacer amigos gran parte de su primer año.

Por eso cuando conoce a Nino, Alya y Marinette todo parece mejorar. Todos son sus amigos, para alguien que no tiene amigos, ellos lo son todo.

Termina pasando aventuras con ellos, exámenes, el torneo…el torneo.

Aun lo recuerda.

A pesar de solo ser un 3 año, su amiga Marinette había terminado siendo seleccionada para el torneo. Los profesores habían hecho un escándalo ya que solo séptimos años pueden hacerlo. No fue culpa de ella y resulta que solo fue una treta de Lila (aunque solamente él fue consciente de eso al final del todo, cortando cualquier amistad con la chica y advirtiéndole que podría hacer si se acerca a su amiga) causando que la representante del torneo fuera Marinette.

Recuerda el rostro angustioso de Marinette durante cada una de las pruebas. También recuerda haberla visto ese año en la enfermería más veces de las que quisiera. Sobre todo cuando ella logra llegar a la final con un chico del colegio donde su padre también había estado. Como ambos se baten en un duelo de varitas, mientras debes escapar de la ira incontrolable de un dragón en medio del bosque.

Entonces el chico había lanzado un hechizo prohibido que Marinette apenas logró esquivar, pero que dejo una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo.

Al final ninguno gano, si no que fue el tercer concursante quien logro hallar el huevo de ojo antes que el dragón.

Para él solamente ver que Marinette estaba con vida fue suficiente, muy en contra de su casa que parecía fastidiada de verla perder.

—Estar con vida es suficiente triunfo para mí—había dicho la chica algo cansada, pero inusualmente tranquila a su alrededor cuando le visita en la enfermería.

Debió notar esos ojos celestes que brillaban, que eran un preámbulo para su caída.

Marinette era como una galleta, hecha con mucho amor en una panadería que te alegra el día. Siempre parecía oler bien, siempre sonreía de forma brillante y al mismo tiempo tenía esa chispa de orgullo en medio de los duelos donde ganaba cada año. Una maga increíble. Por eso otros magos como Lila y Chloe solían seguirla con celos en la mirada.

Bueno Chloe no tanto, en este último año había visto a Chloe compartir algunos comentarios con Marinette sin lucha de por medio.

Marinette era una de sus amigas más cercanas, debió darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba en el torneo, pero no, incluso cuando ella se hizo novia de Luka y él había hervido de celos durante todo ese año, no había supuesto nada raro. Solo que la celaba porque estaba preocupado, aunque Nino repetía que era idiota, él idiotamente había creído su propia mentira.

Entonces como un hechizo que rompe la burbuja, la había visto el año pasado en el baile junto con Luka.

Sabía que solo eran amigos, que él chico solo había venido para dar el concierto para cerrar otro año y el especial sobre competencia de caballos alados que Hogwarts mantuvo. Verla con ese hermoso vestido rojo (haciendo enojar a su casa aún más) hizo que algo gruñera al verla tan cerca de Luka.

Entonces algo pasó en su regreso a su último año.

Su patronus, el usual gato que siempre fue desde que aprendió a invocarlo. Su padre decía que era por su gato Plagg, pero él se negaba a que fuera por su gato. Ese patronus, estaba cambiando. Primero tuvo miedo que sus recuerdos más felices con su madre hubieran desaparecido, ya que su patronus era cada vez más pequeño y sin forma definida.

Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando solucionarlo, que cuando un día en medio de su práctica, el recuerdo de una simple tarde había hecho algo diferente. Era un recuerdo simple, uno donde se había topado a Marinette en medio de la biblioteca y ambos habían charlado casualmente (un poco de tartamudeo con la chica, pero un gran cambio de su primer año donde ella siempre estaba nerviosa). Cuando de la nada su patronus fue una mariquita.

Que lo hizo detenerse congelado, cuando su profesor le explico que en ocasiones dependiendo tus intereses (románticos había destacado el desgraciado con una sonrisa) el patronus puede cambiar de forma.

Para la forma del patronus de tu interés.

Que era exactamente igual al patronus de mariquita que Marinette había logrado con facilidad.

Entonces todo fue claro como el agua.

Se había enamorado de la chica.

A pesar que llevaba casi dos años diciéndose que no, no pudo negarlo cuando su propia magia parecía confirmarlo para su persona.

.

Marinette no sintió nada de pena cuando vio a Nino al día siguiente en la enfermería con el rostro vendado. Aplaudió al ingenio de Alya para las venganzas, antes de prometerle que al final de clases traería algo para él. En clases tomo asiento al lado de Adrien, dado que Alya no compartía con ellos esa clase y Nino no estaba a su lado, no era tan difícil. Lo curioso fue ver al chico ponerse rojo y ver a otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa, que la hizo ladear la cabeza.

No entendía el sonrojo de Adrien, pero si este chico tuvo que soportar ese comportamiento de su parte los primeros años, ya entendía porque siempre estaba confundido con su persona.

Claro que Adrien no estaba enamorado de ella.

Eso era ridículo.

—Rayos olvide mi libro—hablo el chico viendo preocupado que su libro de pociones no estaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros sacando el suyo.

—Podemos compartir el mío—explico con una sonrisa, que se volvió confundida al ver el rostro del chico rojo como un tomate.

¿Eh?

.

Para completa consternación, Adrien seguía actuando igual de extraño que siempre, sonrojándose, tartamudeando y esquivando su mirada. Lo cual hubiera sido una clara muestra de que probablemente la odiaba, si no fuera porque el chico parecía buscarle a cada rato. Había intercambiado pensamientos con Alya, pero esta solo reía divertida antes de irse con Nino, quien ya parecía haber sido perdonado.

Todo era tan confuso.

Si no tuviera problemas con su trabajo como prefecta, haciendo ideas para el baile de despedida ese año y preparándose para los exámenes, hubiera pensado más en el tema. Culpo también a Rose y Juleka por convencerla para estar en el comité que prepararía el baile.

Si alguien pensaba que con magia todo era más fácil.

Estaría mintiendo.

Todo era peor.

Puede que fuera por sus pensamientos en el aire, que no noto aquella tarde de invierno como Adrien se había acercado a la banca donde estaba fuera del edificio, planeando su baile para el evento. No es como si tuviera alguna pareja, pero ella sería la encargada del espectáculo junto con Star y ambas ocupaban un atuendo para eso. Star parecía querer incendiar todo con perritos con láser en los ojos.

Sería difícil disuadirla.

—M-Marinette—hablo Adrien a su lado de forma nerviosa.

Hubiera querido ponerle más atención, ver de cerca a ese dios griego de cabello rubio y perfecto ojos verdes. Pero estaba quedándose sin tiempo, por lo cual hizo solamente un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras su lápiz seguía haciendo los trazos que tenía en su mente.

No podía perder esas líneas.

Su yo de primer año estaría orgullosa que solo tomo 7 años para poder tratar a Adrien de forma casi normal.

Hoy estaba ocupada.

Otro día se hubiera derretido.

Pero se enfocaba en el ahora.

Tal vez de haber estado menos ocupada, hubiera notado como los ojos del chico parecieron vacilar y levantaron la vista donde Alya y Nino lo apoyaban detrás de un árbol. Pero no estaba prestando atención, excepto para el detalle de la falda que sería perfecto.

El padre de Adrien (invitado especial) caería sobre su espalda al ver su talento.

—¿Serias mi pareja para el baile de fin de año?—hablo Adrien tal vez una octava más alta de la que debería.

Causando que todo el diseño en su mente, todas las fabulosas ideas que tenía, desaparecieran en blanco y la punta de su lápiz se rompiera ante la fuerza que aplico. Pestañeo unos segundos, antes de aceptar que su cerebro se había vuelto loco y había escuchado cosas por exceso de trabajo. Alzo la vista con una mirada en blanco, intentando ignorar como Adrien la miraba con el rostro rojo.

No.

No estaba avergonzado por ella.

Solamente había escuchado mal.

Había pedido algo diferente.

—¿Disculpa que dijiste?—pregunto con una sonrisa amable, pensando que todo era un malentendido y aprendió que de ahora en adelante le prestaría más atención cuando alguien hablara con ella.

Este momento solo fue una jugada de su mente usualmente creativa.

Parpadeo cuando noto como el chico aun rojo, parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero alguna fuerza sobrenatural parecía mantenerlo de pie frente a ella, antes de tomar aire.

—¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile de fin de año?—volvió a preguntar de forma algo más relajada y ojos llenos de convicción.

Este salto un poco cuando no fue la punta del lápiz que se rompió, en esta ocasión había puesto tanta fuera que había roto su lápiz favorito por la mitad. Adrien giro a verle algo preocupada de su expresión en blanco, agradeciendo que no supiera oclumacia para ver a su yo interno gritar tanto que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Si esto era un sueño.

Mataría a quien la despertara.

Con una seguridad que definitivamente no tenía, sonrió de forma amable.

—Claro será un placer—acepto de forma tan tranquila, que todos quienes conocían su enamoramiento por el chico (menos el mismo) hubieran notado que algo raro pasaba.

Adrien en cambio sonrió como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia, antes de asegurarle que no se arrepentiría de nada, corriendo detrás de un árbol por algún motivo. Ella con la mejor calma que reunió, camino tranquilamente al castillo donde se metió a un armario de suministros, aplico el hechizo silenciador y comenzó a gritar como loca.

Era una Slytherin después de todo, ocupaba mantener la dignidad.

Y como Slytherin juraba que 7 años de enamoramiento habían valido la pena solo para eso.

**Fin**

_La idea de Harry Potter Au es una de mis favoritas, pero como tengo ganas de Miraculous, bueno combino las dos._

_Espero disfruten._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
